


Starting from the bottom (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Lista de año nuevo de Stiles Stilinski.





	Starting from the bottom (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Stiles tenía un plan para el nuevo año, 2019 sería épico. Entonces, la primera noche hizo una lista, un plan de metas que quería lograr, como una guía personal de su vida diaria. La lista era simple:

\- Leer, aprender y escuchar algo diferente, algo extraordinario cada día.

\- Sonreír más.

\- Comer más saludable.

\- Hacer más ejercicio. Tal vez unirse a Scott durante el entrenamiento de la manada.

\- Viajar a algún lugar mágico, preferiblemente Italia.

\- Tener más paciencia y coraje.

\- Perdonar y olvidar cualquier cosa que pueda herirte.

\- Ser feliz.

\- Enamorarme locamente y profundamente.

Espera, borra eso. Stiles ya estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien que nunca podría tener por múltiples razones. El alfa-Sourwolf Derek Hale. Entonces, Stiles eliminó el último y lo reemplazó con uno nuevo, enamorarme de alguien que me corresponda.

Puede sonar tonto, pero Stiles ya tenía su parte justa de desilusiones a pesar de su corta edad. Lydia Martin una de las chicas más hermosas de su escuela para empezar. Stiles pasó la mayor parte de su infancia adorando a la chica de pelo rubio fresa. Lydia no sabría que él existía, si Peter Hale no hubiera mordido a Scott. Mientras tanto, Lydia descubrió que era una banshee y Stiles estuvo allí ayudándola a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades junto con su mejor amigo. Stiles y Lydia se hicieron inseparables. Lydia, sin embargo, estaba enamorada de Jackson Whitmore y después de años de rondar a la chica, Stiles finalmente se dio cuenta de que nunca tuvo una oportunidad con ella.

Luego vino Malia, una ex-coyote que tomó bajo su ala y la ayudó a unirse a la manada de Scott. Malia era una buena chica, pero mayormente asustada. Stiles se convirtió en su ancla a la humanidad y, finalmente, en su novio. Cuando Malia descubrió su lado humano, se separaron. Luego vinieron los jinetes fantasmas en Beacon Hills y Stiles desapareció. Todos se olvidaron de él. Todos, excepto Derek. La manada recuperó a Stiles con un poco de ayuda extra, Braeden, Peter y Theo fueron al rescate de Stiles.

Después de los eventos de México, Derek se había ido de Beacon Hills. Se fue con Braeden a su lado. Stiles estaba devastado. No esperaba extrañar tanto al Alfa, pensó que odiaba al chico. Hasta que Sourwolf se fue y el mundo de Stiles se puso del revés. Ya no le importaba Lydia ni tampoco Malia. La única preocupación de Stiles era Derek, donde estaba, si lo estaba haciendo bien, rara vez recibía noticias del lobo nacido. No fue una sorpresa que a Stiles no le importara mucho cuando los jinetes fantasma se lo llevaron, sintió que no tenía nada que perder, nadie que lo amara lo suficiente como para notar su ausencia. Entonces, imagina su sorpresa cuando la puerta mágica se abrió y Derek estaba allí junto a su jeep azul esperando. El hombre lobo nacido lo aplastó en un abrazo y le dijo que lo extrañaba, que nunca podría olvidarlo.

El corazón de Stiles latía más rápido hasta que Braeden apareció corriendo hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole que estaba feliz de que lo tuvieran de vuelta. Esa misma noche comenzó su verdadera tortura. El chico humano tuvo que soportar su ... cercanía. Pequeñas sonrisas lindas y besos suaves en la mejilla a menudo se intercambiaban entre la pareja durante la reunión de la manada dejando a Stiles con el corazón roto. Todos parecían ajenos a los sentimientos de Stiles hacia el hombre lobo nacido, incluso si el humano estaba seguro de que apestaba a celos cada vez que veía a Braeden tocar a Derek. Evitó a la manada y sus reuniones lo más que podía, tratando de alejarse un poco del hombre lobo y sus propios sentimientos. Lydia, sin embargo, lo enfrentó en la víspera de Año Nuevo y lo acorraló en la cocina del loft de Derek mientras todos los demás estaban distraídos.

Ella le dio un consejo amistoso, que hable con Derek y enfrente las consecuencias de su confesión o deje de rondanrlo y encuentre a alguien digno que pueda amarlo. Al parecer Stiles se merecía algo mejor. Stiles sabía que Lydia tenía razón, que Derek nunca podría amarlo de vuelta como él lo hacía. Claro, a él le importaba lo suficiente, Stiles era parte de la manada, pero no había atracción sexual, ningún interés amoroso entre ellos y el humano no sabía cómo manejar eso.

Stiles ni siquiera sabía que era bisexual hasta que conoció a Derek. No sabía que podía amar a alguien tanto, que le importara tanto alguien antes que él. Y luego Derek se fue y regresó con una buena persona a su lado. Alguien que podría hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la oscuridad de su pasado. Stiles no quería ser egoísta. No podía ser egoísta con Derek, aunque tampoco podía controlar sus propios sentimientos, ese salto en su corazón cada vez que Derek lo miraba. Stiles se sentía como una causa perdida, aunque no quería sentirse como tal. Esa es la razón por la que creó esa lista porque quería ser diferente el año nuevo, quería ser mejor.

Revisó la lista de nuevo. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dio una larga ducha, se tendió en la cama con la lista en la mano. Se quedó dormido soñando con un mundo donde Derek era suyo y le sostenía la mano. Al día siguiente, se despertó encontrando a Sourwolf vestido de cuero en su habitación, acechando sobre su forma dormida, mirando el papel que sostenía. "¿Enamorarte de alguien profundamente y que te corresponda?" Preguntó Derek con una ceja torcida. "Eres un niño a veces", dijo Derek con una ceja torcida. La cara de Stiles tomó una expresión amarga mientras trataba de mantener alejadas las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos de repente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres? "Stiles dijo con un tono plano después de una mirada intensa hacia el hombre lobo melancólico.

"Te fuiste sin despedirte anoche y no tuve la oportunidad de darte tu regalo", dijo Derek levantando los hombros y señalando una pequeña caja cubierta con papel de Navidad.

La expresión de Stiles se suaviza un poco. "Oh, sí, no me sentía bien. Demasiado vodka. Gracias, Der, no tenías que comprarme nada ", dijo el humano, se levantó para tomar la caja y desenredarla lentamente.

"Pensé que Malia ... Pensé que vosotros estábais bien juntos", señaló Derek sentado en la cama deshecha.

"Estuvimos un tiempo. Las cosas no funcionaron, supongo ..." Stiles dijo respirando hondo mientras encontraba un pequeño lobo negro con un amuleto de la suerte para el nuevo año dentro de la caja. "Lamento oírlo", dijo el Alfa honestamente.

"Gracias", susurró Stiles.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguien más? ¿Alguien especial? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar". Derek expresó.

"No puedes ayudarme. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso Derek, especialmente contigo. "Stiles dijo evitando mirar hacia el Alfa.

" ¿Qué? Pero ... pensé ... Estábamos bien ... "

El humano se volvió triste y le susurró: "Deberías irte. Gracias por esto. Feliz año nuevo, Der. "Stiles susurró y desapareció en el baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El Alfa se quedó un poco más de lo que debería en la habitación. Oyó el llanto del humano y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba listo para golpear y luego dio un paso atrás. Debería respetar los deseos de Stiles, pensó y saltó por la ventana.

Unos días más tarde...

Todos se reunían en el loft de Derek. Derek y Braeden habían invitado a toda la manada para anunciar algo importante. Todos estaban allí excepto Stiles. El Alfa seguía mirando a la puerta esperando escuchar el jeep de Stiles, su familiar latido. Transcurrió media hora, todos se perdieron en sus propios grupos y pequeñas conversaciones y aún nada. Stiles nunca llegaba tarde. Derek abrió su teléfono listo para hacerle una llamada, pero lo lamento. El hombre lobo se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Lydia. Le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y lo hizo.

Terminaron en la cocina donde la chica le susurró. "Salió. Esta mañana. Hizo una maleta, dejó una nota a su papá y desapareció. Quería viajar a algún lugar mágico. Eso es lo que decía la nota. No creo que vuelva pronto ", dijo Lydia y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" Derek rugió.

"Esta mañana", dijo Lydia y miró hacia abajo. "Siento que esto es culpa mía, le dije que debía hablar ...". La chica trató de explicarse, pero Derek ya estaba en la puerta buscando su Camaro y conduciendo rápido al aeropuerto.

Stiles había comprado el primer boleto que pudo encontrar, Chicago y luego Roma. No quería quedarse en Beacon Hills por más tiempo. La noche anterior había recibido el mensaje de Derek. El chat grupal de la manada solo confirmó sus peores temores. Que Derek y Braeden pudieran estar oficialmente juntos, comprometidos o peor. No podía soportar verlos juntos, no así, ya no.

Empacó una maleta y se fue. Tenía 18 años y quería viajar. No había daño en eso. Su padre ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Había pasado su tiempo libre en la casa Martin con la madre de Lydia. Stiles necesitaba tiempo y distancia. Necesitaba huir y eso es lo que hizo.

El vuelo a Chicago no saldría durante una hora y media más, por lo que se sentó cerca de la ventana observando cómo iban y venían los aviones. Stiles estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no reconoció la voz de cierto hombre lobo hasta que Derek ladró la orden para que se levantara junto a él.

Stiles se giró y lo miró atónito sin moverse. El hombre lobo dejó escapar un resoplido y levantó al humano como un saco de patatas colocándolo sobre su hombro y sosteniendo su maleta con su mano libre.

"¿Que demonios? Bájame Derek, la gente está mirando "Stiles protestó, se movió intentando liberarse, pero Derek no lo liberaba. El hombre lobo nacido ni siquiera se estremeció. Salió y lo bajó una vez que llegaron al Camaro aparcado en doble fila. Agarró a Stiles, lo colocó en el asiento del pasajero y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, tiró su maleta en el maletero y se metió en el brillante coche que conducía de regreso a Beacon Hills. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Protestó Stiles enfadado.

"Llevándote de vuelta." Derek respondió rotundamente.

"¿Por qué? Quiero irme. Necesito irme ", dijo Stiles sintiendo desesperadamente que el aire dentro del coche se adelgazaba y tenía problemas para respirar. El Alfa detuvo el coche. Lo aparcó en la salida más cercana y estaba al lado de Stiles en segundos. Lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y le ordenó que respirara de nuevo. Stiles se derritió dentro de los brazos que ansiaba todo este tiempo. Se relajó y finalmente volvió a respirar normalmente. Poco después, la desesperación emocional y la angustia lo golpearon de repente, llenando sus ojos con grandes lágrimas.

"Déjame ir, por favor déjame ir ..." suplicó, pero el hombre lobo solo lo mantuvo más cerca, callandolo y acariciando con afecto su espalda.

"Nunca" prometió Derek y le dio un suave beso en la frente al hombre más joven. Después de unos minutos, Stiles se desmayó por el estrés emocional y el agotamiento.

Cuando el chico castaño volvió a abrir los ojos, era de noche y estaba acostado en una suave cama doble con Derek a su lado. Stiles escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y susurró: "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? "Y esperó impacientemente una respuesta.

"Te desmayaste. Te traje aquí. "Derek dijo y se estiró para quitar las manos de la cara de Stiles.

"¿Por qué? ¡¡¡Debería estar en un avión a Italia !!! ", gritó Stiles, Derek hizo brillar sus ojos rojos y gruñó.

"¡Sabes que esta mierda no funciona conmigo!" Stiles le gritó a Derek que estaba encima de él y lo sujetó suavemente en la cama con su peso.

"Probemos un enfoque diferente entonces ... ¿bien? Te fuiste sin explicación ... Estabas dispuesto a huir al otro lado del mundo solo. ¿Qué estás escondiendo? ¿De quién estás huyendo Stiles? "Derek preguntó seriamente.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", respondió Stiles con un tono sarcástico.

"¿No es asunto mío? ¿Eres parte de mi manada Stiles y crees que puedes huir así? ¡Exijo una explicación y no te irás hasta que me des una respuesta! "Derek gruñó y Stiles se giró para mirar hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada intensa del hombre lobo.

"Me he sentido ... estresado y quería escapar". Stiles respondió / mintió lo mejor que pudo.

"Eso es una verdad a medias" respondió Derek. "Te duele, ¿por qué? Apestas a tristeza, ¿quién hizo esto?" Derek presionó de nuevo.

"Quiero irme, por favor, déjame irme". Stiles estaba llorando otra vez y Derek lo dejó ir de inmediato. El hombre lobo lo tomó en un cuidadoso abrazo y esperó a que se calmara frotándole suavemente la espalda y asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Después de un par de minutos, Stiles recuperó la compostura y susurró. "Estoy enamorado de ti".

Derek se congeló por un minuto y luego continuó acariciando la espalda del humano. "¿Es por eso que querías irte?" Preguntó el Alfa confundido.

"Estás con Braeden e Isaac dijo que se van a casar, así que ... sí", confesó Stiles y Derek colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Stiles y lo obligó a mirarle.

"Braeden se fue. Quería despedirse de la manada. "Derek explicó y sonrió suavemente al humano que lo miró como un cachorro perdido.

"Entonces, vosotros ..." Stiles estaba pensando en voz alta.

"No estamos juntos, no. No hemos estado juntos desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella vino a ayudarme a salvar a mi compañero ", explicó Derek y Stiles lo miró sorprendido.

"Quieres decir ..." continuó el humano.

"Sí, tonto, me refiero a ti", respondió el hombre lobo con un tono burlón.

"Entonces, ¿tú ... te gusto?" Stiles cuestionó y eso hizo que Derek sonriera más.

"Es un poco más que eso ..." dijo el alfa mientras se acercaba a los labios del humano.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo el humano observando cada movimiento del Alfa sintiendo que su corazón latía más fuerte.

"Tenemos todo un año para resolver esto ... Tal vez toda una vida ... ¿Quién sabe? Pero al menos puedes borrar lo último de tu lista. En cuanto a Italia, iremos juntos ", agregó Derek y selló su promesa con un beso apasionado.

Stiles eventualmente hizo que su lista de Año Nuevo se cumpliera incluso si comenzó desde abajo.

¿Y tú, qué estás esperando?


End file.
